Squeak, Rattle and Roll
Squeak, Rattle and Roll is the fifteenth episode of the eighth season. Plot Gordon thinks pulling the express makes him the most important engine on Sodor. So Diesel is cross when he has to move to let Gordon through and, to spite him, tells Gordon that steam engines will soon be scrapped. Gordon starts to fear that Diesel may be telling the truth after a squeaking starts coming from his wheels, but he discovers that if he goes slow the squeak disappears. The next day, Gordon is given the job of taking the Fat Controller and some children to Brendam for a boating trip and starts noticing a knock. Gordon realises that this will be his last run and vows to go out in style. At Brendam, the Fat Controller notices the noise, but does not send Gordon to be scrapped; he sends Gordon to be mended. Characters * Gordon * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Salty (does not speak) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Thomas (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * The Works Trivia * This episode is named after the Joe Turner song "Shake, Rattle and Roll". * Thomas was supposed to appear in the episode at Knapford. * A deleted scene shows Sir Topham Hatt smiling in Gordon's cab. * In the UK narration, when Sir Topham Hatt is in Gordon's cab he says, "What are you playing at Gordon?!" In the US version he says, "Why are you fooling around Gordon?!" * In Denmark, this episode is named "Gordon Has Problems". In Norway this episode is called "Squeaking, Rattling, and Knocking". In Germany its title is "Ready for the Junkyard?". * Stock footage from Henry and the Wishing Tree is used. Goofs * Studio equipment is visible at the beginning. * When the narrator says "something was wrong" Gordon hits a branch above the track. * In the first close-up of Gordon, he loses a coach. In the next shot, he regains it. * When Gordon pulls into Knapford the clock reads 10:10, but the boat was to leave at 9:00. * The Fat Controller says "You need to have your engine looked at", but Gordon, being a steam engine, does not have an engine. * When Gordon is being repaired his eyes are wonky. * Usually Gordon needs Edward's help getting up the hill. But in this episode strangely Gordon puffs slowly up the hill without needing Edward's assistance. * Surely, Gordon's driver would have informed the Fat Controller about Gordon's clanking. * Oddly, the Fat Controller does not scold Gordon for being late with the express when Gordon returns to Tidmouth Sheds. * Gordon should have known that Sir Topham Hatt wouldn't scrap him. Gallery File:Squeak,RattleandRolltitlecard.jpg|Title card File:Squeak,RattleandRoll1.jpg|Diesel File:Squeak,RattleandRoll2.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll3.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll4.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll6.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll7.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll8.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll9.jpg|Gordon, Henry, Salty, and Diesel at Brendam File:Squeak,RattleandRoll10.jpg|Gordon, Henry, and Salty File:Squeak,RattleandRoll11.jpg|Diesel File:Squeak,RattleandRoll12.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll13.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll14.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll15.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll16.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll17.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll18.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll19.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll20.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll21.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll22.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll23.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll24.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll25.jpg|The Fat Controller File:Squeak,RattleandRoll26.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll27.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll28.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll29.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll30.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll31.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll32.jpg|Stephen Hatt and the children cheer Gordon File:Squeak,RattleandRoll33.JPG File:Squeak,RattleandRoll34.JPG File:Squeak,RattleandRoll35.JPG|Gordon in the sheds File:Squeak,RattleandRoll36.jpg|Deleted scene Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes